1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, higher functionality has been required for electronic devices, and accordingly, higher integration and a higher processing speed of an integrated circuit (IC), such as, an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), mounted on a PCB, have been developed to meet this requirement. However, the higher integration and the higher processing speed of the IC cause changes in power supply and ground potential, and radiated noise generated by changes of the IC will reach a power supply layer of the PCB through a via, which leads to serious problems, such as, an adverse effect on other electronic elements and malfunction of the IC itself.